The great ring
by LadySakurraa
Summary: It started with the foraging of rings and ended in a friendship between all who embarked on this Journey. full summary in the first chapter. once called Inuyasha of the rings
1. Pre Story

Let me start by saying this is a Mash up of Lord of the Rings and Inuyasha, if you don't like this idea well then don't read it. I got the idea to do this mash-up when I was watching the last lord of the rings movie so after it was done I sat down and started to pick what character would play who and I came up with an added story line.

Now I'm mainly basing this off the Lord of the Rings movies instead of the books because have you seen those books, they would take me forever to read and well I rather look at the 2 cute guys in the movie. As for the Inuyasha part of the story I'm using they characters and changing them a bit. When I first went to pick my characters I wanted to keep the Name from the lord of the rings but I knew to fit this story with Inuyasha I needed to change the names. So what I did was mash the names together. This is not intended to make fun of the names at all; I love the names in lord of the rings. So while the new names might sound funny it's the only thing I could come up with. Some character I will eventually just refer to them by a nickname so pay attention to that plays what so you don't get lost. And I change P.O.V for people a lot without really mentioning it.

I'm breaking the story up into parts. So there are 3 parts to correspond to the movies then there will be maybe 1 or 2 parts after that which will end up being my twist to the story. I hope you enjoy this journey with me.

Before each part I will give you a list of the characters being used.

**Part 1:**

Legomaru— Legolas + Sesshoumaru - Nickname: Maru

Arayasha— Aragorn + Inuyasha – Nickname: Yasha

Gimga – Gimli + Koga – Nickname: Gim

Boroaku – Boromir + Kohaku

Fropo – Frodo + Shippo

Samroku – Samwise + Miroku – Nickname: Sam

Merah – Merry + Ah

Pipun - Pippin + Un – Nickname: pip

Gandius The grey– Gandalf the grey + Lucius (Lucius is my own creation just needed to change the name)

Bilben – Bilbo + Hiten

Aria – Kagome (the name aria is my own creation I did not merge this name with kagome because I didn't want to but this is kagome)

Elronsu – Elrond + Bankotsu – Nickname: Elron

Kiwen – Arwen + Kikyo

Galadrielna – Galadriel + Kanna

Celesai – Celeborn + Totosai

Saraku – Sauron + Naraku

Saruten – Saruman + Manten

Gollen – Gollum + Jaken

Rosigo – Rosie + Sango

And so we Begin.

I will say this once and only once I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR LORD OF THE RINGS!


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1: The Story Begins

"Hi there, I'm Aria, I was born and raised right here in Rivendell, but that's a story for another time. The story your about to embark on starts far away from here.

It began with the foraging of the great rings. There 19 rings total, 3 were given to the elves who are immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. 7 were given to the dwarf-lords great miners and craftsmen. And 9 were gifted to the race of men who desired nothing but power.

Bound in each of the rings was the strength and will to govern each race… but they were all deceived. Another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of mount doom the dark lord Saraku forged in secret a ring to control all others, he pored his cruelty, malice and will to dominate all life into this one ring to rule them all.

One by one the free-lands of middle-earth fell from the power of this ring, but still some resisted. Men and Elves joined to march against Mordor's armies; they fought on the slope of mount doom to free middle-earth. Their victory was near but still the power of the ring could not be undone. All hope was almost lost as Saraku slew the king. But the king's son Isildur took up his father's sword and severed lord Saraku's fingers where the ring lay. Saraku had been defeated but that was not the end. The ring was picked up by Isildur who had one chance to destroy it and evil forever but being human his heart was easily corrupted by the ring of power. The ring eventually betrayed him one day which lead him to his death and the ring to be lost.

History soon became a legend and then it turned into a myth. For 2 and a half thousand years the ring passed out of all knowledge. But one day upon a chance it snagged a new bearer. The ring fell into the hands of a creature named Gollen. He took it deep into the tunnels of the misty mountains and it soon consumed him. 'My precious' he called it. The ring brought to him a very long unnatural life, it poisoned his mind for 500 years and there in the mountain it waited with him.

On the outside world darkness fell upon forest and rumors blossomed of a shadow in the east…. A nameless fear. And the ring of power perceived its time had come.

It too had abandoned Gollen as it had done Isildur all those years ago. But not even the ring could have predicted being picked up by this most unlikely creature imaginable. A Hobbit by the name of Bilben Baggins, of the shire.

'The time will soon come for hobbits to shape the future for all'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

'There and back again: A hobbits tale by Bilben Baggins…. Now…. Where to begin... Ah yes… concerning hobbits, we have lived and farmed in the shire for hundreds of years, quite happy to ignore and be ignore by the big folk outside of our home. We are not counted as great warriors or very wise ha-ha'

*knock knock*

"Fropo, there's someone at the door"

'I have heard that some say hobbits only real passion is for food but we have also developed an interest in the brewing of ales and smoking pipe-weed but above all we love peace, quiet and good tilled earth. We also share the love of things that grow.

*knock knock*

"Fropo the door" *knock knock* "Oh darn, where is that boy? Fropo!"

* * *

'Singing in the background'

I looked up from my book to listen to the simple song being sung. 'I know that voice' I stood up quickly and ran in the direction of that voice as I got closer I stopped at a ledge that I knew he would have to pass by and waited.

"You're late"

"A wizard is never late, Fropo Baggins" he stated looking up towards me "nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to". We stared at each other until we broke out in a small fit of laughter. I jumped into his arms.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandius"

"You didn't think I would miss your uncle Biblen's birthday now did you" we rode into town together on his wooden carriage pulled by a horse.

"I heard this party is of special magnificence".

"You know Bilben; he has the whole town in an uproar".

"That should please him".

"Half of the shire has been invited, and the rest of them are turning up anyway".

* * *

'Change comes slowly if it comes at all to the shire, things are meant to endure in the shire, passing from one generation to the next. There's always been a Baggins living here.

"And there always will be"

* * *

"To tell you the truth Gandius, uncles been a bit odd lately, more than usual. He locks himself in his study, spends hours looking over old maps. He's up to something I tell you" I looked over at Gandius. "I know you have something to do with it, us Baggins have never had any adventure or did anything unexpected until you came along".

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved; all I did was give your uncle a nudge out the door".

"Whatever it was you have been officially labeled as a disturber of the peace"

"Oh really?" he said while looking at a neighbor of mine. All the children followed us into town until he set off some fireworks. They giggled and then continued on their way.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"No thank you, we don't want any more visitors"

"And what about very old friends?" the door slowly open to reveal my friend.

"Gandius?"

"Bilben Baggins"

"My dear Gandius" I kneeled down to his level so I could give him a hug.

"111 years old, who would believe it?" I chuckled at him and followed him inside where we caught up for a while. He became distort when an old relative came knocking on his door.

"I wish to see mountains again. Mountains Gandius, then find somewhere quiet to finish my book".

"So you mean to go through with your plan then?"

"Yes, it's all in hand, all the arrangements are made"

"Fropo suspects something"

"Course he does, he is a Baggins after all"

"You will tell him, wont you?"

"Yes"

"He is quite fond of you"

"I know, he'd probably come with me if I asked him to. I think in his heart, he's still in love with the shire. The woods, fields, even the little rivers. I however am old. I may not look it but I am beginning to feel it in my heart and I feel stretched. I need a very long holiday. I don't expect to return… I mean not too" I nodded my head and listened to everything he had to say. Before the party we went and sat outside to smoke some pipe weed and watch the sun set.

"Gandius my old friend, this will be a night to remember."

* * *

The party was filled with music, dancing, food and of course ale, cant forget the pretty woman and oh yes the fireworks.

"Go on Sam, ask Rosigo for a dance"

"I think I'll just have ale"

I grabbed Sam by his shoulders and turned him around "oh no you don't, go on" I pushed my best friend towards the girl he has had his eyes on for the longest time. She was having the time of her life out on the dance floor and now so would he.

Bilben was telling stories about how he almost got ate by 3 giant trolls. Once he finished he began to walk around and chat with a few people here and there and then he stopped to hide from his angry family relatives.

"Fropo my boy, you're a good lad you know. I've been very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because you were the one Baggins that showed real spirit."

"Have you been at that home brew?"

"No… well yes but that's not the point. The point Fropo… you'll be alright". He walked away from me and back out into the crowd. 'Odd….. Yup that was odd'

Later on the people requested a speech from my uncle. We all settled down to listen.

"My dear friends, today is my 111th birthday…"

"Happy birthday" everyone cheered.

"Eleventy-one year sis far too short of a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I may not know half of you as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve. I have things to do; I regret to announce that this is the end. I am going now and I big you all a very fond farewell. Good bye!" And with that I disappeared and walked myself back home. Once I got there I took the ring I slipped on off and began to gather things that I would need on my journey.

"I suppose you think that was terribly cleaver" I jumped at the voice.

"Come on Gandius did you see their faces?"

"There are many magic rings in this world and none should be used lightly"

"It was just a bit of fun…. Oh you're probably right. You will keep an eye on Fropo?"

"Two eyes"

"I'm leaving everything to him"

"What about the ring?"

"It's in an envelope over there on the mantel piece …. No wait it's in my pocket. Isn't that odd now? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave it behind, is that so hard Bilben?"

"Well no… and yes. It's mine, I found it, it came to me"

"No need to get angry"

I turned to face him. "If I'm angry, it's your fault." I turned away from him again. "It's mine, my own …. My precious"

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you"

"What business is it of yours what I do with my things?"

"I think you've had that ring for long enough"

"You want it for yourself"

"Bilben Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I'm not trying to rob you. I'm trying to help you." I was backed up into a way afraid at what I was feeling and seeing. Gandius say this and sighed. I ran to him and hugged him. "All your long years we've been friends, trust me as you once did. Let it go". I pondered my thought for a mere second.

"Your right Gandius, the ring must go to Fropo." I walked around him and grabbed my bag. "it is late, the road is long. It is time" I started to walk over to the door, just as I opened it he stopped me.

"Bilben, the ring is still in your pocket". I stopped and turned towards him. I reached my hand into my hand into my pocket and pulled the ring out. I started to slowly tilt my hand, I watched the ring drop and hit the floor and then I turned around and walked out the door. Gandius followed me outside.

"I thought of an ending for my book: and he lived happily ever after to the end of his days."

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend"

I turned to Gandius one last time. "Goodbye Gandius" I stuck my hand out for him to shake, he grabbed my hand.

"Goodbye, dear Bilben". I let go of his hand and I walked away.

* * *

I watched Bilben walk to the point where I could no longer see him. Once he was out of my sight I turned around and head back into the house and stared down at the ring that he had dropped. I knew I could not ever attempt to pick it up with my bare hands so I left it there. I sat in front of the fire and recounted what Bilben said.


End file.
